


Just one of those things

by Lilibel



Series: Stuck in the middle with you [1]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Mutual Pining, What is this even?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibel/pseuds/Lilibel
Summary: You have one new message. Message from Jacob Nighthorse left at 7’12 am on October 19th 2019.
Relationships: Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Series: Stuck in the middle with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168943
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Just one of those things

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is my first fic ever in this fandom  
> 2\. This is un-betaed but it's either that or never posting so for now it is what it is  
> 3\. I have yet to catch-up on the whole show so this is spoiler free and can be considered AU post season 4  
> 4\. A few days ago I would have gone 'what is this pairing even?' and now you have all convinced me it is the best pairing ever. Damn you all and your lovely writings!

Cady woke up to a missed call from Jacob Nighthorse and a message on her answering machine, which she suspected to be from the same individual. The question was why would he leave a message at 7am on a Sunday morning. If anything had happened back in Wyoming, it surely would have been Henry or someone at the Sheriff's office who would have informed her first, with many missed calls and a few texts. Not a lone message from Jacob. 

_You have one new message. Message from Jacob Nighthorse left at 7’12 am on October 19th 2019. **Me too Cady. Me too.** To play this message again, press one, to archive …_

Me too what? Cady thought, as she ended the call before looking thru her call history to see there had been no outgoing call from her. As she was trying to figure out why he had called, she could not help but acknowledge how this was making her feel. Good. Giddy. Hearing his voice after months of radio silence on both sides, was like being hugged by a long lost friend. Going through her phone, she saw there had been a text sent. To Jacob. Just after midnight. When she probably was in the taxi, taking her back to her flat, after a few drinks with some workmates. 

The text simply said; _**I miss you**_ and Cady groaned as she hid her head into the pillow, like a teenager caught pining for her crush.

Over a year before she had left Absaroka County in a huff, exhausted by her life, of being caught and torn between various factions who, she felt, only saw her thru the prism of “Walt’s daughter”. Everyone had an opinion about everything, and she had reached a point where she wasn’t sure if she was making decisions out of her own free will. Her sudden departure had created rifts in her personal relationships and a long endless silence in her professional ones.

After settling in her new town and getting a job, she had sought counselling, to be able to just talk about just everything with someone who was paid to just listen. And it was him, a few days earlier, after hearing about how much she just missed a certain someone, had just said _**And how about, you tell that to him?**_

She had thought about it and kept pushing it back until apparently her drunken self had taken over and decided on letting the older man know about it. And now, at almost noon, on a slightly hangover Sunday morning, she was left with a choice.

Cady was still sitting in bed when he picked up the call and she sunk into the pillows, letting him talk as a smile started to form on her lips. Her head was still fuzzy but she could feel a cloud lifting, as Jacob’s voice was filling the silence.


End file.
